Never Going to Fall
by VampireObsessed96
Summary: Rory has had something bad done to her, and guess who saves her, Logan! He finds in her in an ally and he can't not help her, so he helps her. Not realizing what he got himself into, he goes on a rollar coastor. That leads him through laughter and love.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gilmore Girls. I am not giving up on my other story, I just couldn't get this one out of my head. This is an alternative way for Rory to meet Logan. Everything with Dean and Jess happened, except the part with Jess showing up when Logan was gone because that never happened because I did not like it. Rory did not sleep with Dean because I thought that she would never do that, so she is still a virgin. Lorelai is close to her daughter but has started a family with Luke. Please review.

Chapter one: The Saviour of the Light

*Rory's POV*

I shouldn't have come to night, I knew it would be a disaster, but I hate feeling alone. Paris, my best friend at Yale, convinced me to come with her to the pub tonight. It was supposed to be karoke night but no one was singing. I was sitting in a booth, bored out of my mind. Paris on the other hand, was dancing on the dance floor, getting her groove on. Paris was never this loose but the alchohol she drank was getting to her, acting like a juice head.

A song that I liked began to play, Lies by Fleetwood Mac, and I moved to the dance floor to dance just once before I left, just like I promised Paris I would. I was swaying my hips back and forth, swaying them. I turned around when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found myself looking into chocolate eyes. The eyes were attatched to a full lips, black hair, and a straight nose, he was hot!

"I couldn't help but notice the way you dance." He shouted over the music. "You looked like you dance with passion!" He yelled again. All I do is nod my head and turn around, but am pulled into a hugging embrace, and he started swaying to the music. "My name's Brian." He whispered in my ear, and that tickles me.

"I'm Rory." I whisper in his ear. I was not the kind of girl who flirted with guys, but I was tired of being alone. He pulled me in closer. I was having so much fun I didn't know the song had changed, but I did however noticed how Brian sniffed my hair. I pull back becaus that was a little creepy and I wanted to go. Brian, however, didn't have the same plan. He tightened his grip and jerked me off the dance floor, out the doors. I knew I would have bruises in a shape of a hand, and a bump on my head as he banged me on an alley wall. I lost all sense of reality when I banged my head, i knew I was being dragged farther down the alley, but it just didn't register. It did however regiter when he sat me on the wall, and I heard a zipper go down. I look at him and see that he was taking his pants off. When he finally got them down he turned to me and ripped my shirt off, then my bra, my pants were next, and you know what article of clothing came off next. I was bare and my butt was on a cold alley wall. He had also taking off all his clothes, and moved on top of me. I screamed then, and he slapped me.

"Shut up." He banged my head again on the wall making me loose sense of reality, but I quickly come back. I try to shove him off of me but he wouldnt budge. "Stay still!" He growled and banged my head again on the wall, but he didn't stop after that, he just kept banging and banging it. I saw him pull out a knife, and I got ready for another scream, when a hand clamped down on minel. "I like an unconscoius woman anyways." Then he started cutting into my flesh, I was trying to bear the pain, but I couldn't. I felt a tear go down my eyes, and that was it. After that the pain was to much for me to handel, and I passed out.

*Logan's POV*

I am so happy I decided to join my friends to the pub because if I hadn't, I wouldn't be getting layed tonight. I had a blonde stick in my lap, kissing my neck.

"You wanna get out of here, Logan?" She said sucking my ear. I nod and get up to tell my friends. I told them that I wanted to be alone, but they wouldn't here it, they had to come because they wanted to hang out with their friend. So here we are walking down the street, when we see something glittery catch our eye's. It was a watch, then we noticed the hand. My friend Steph pulled out a flash light and shined it towards the watch. It was connected to an arm, and the arm was moving. It was like the thing from the Addams Family. It looked like it had no bady, and was stretching to pull up its arm. Finn, the drunk aussie, saw the hand too.

"Eep!" He yelled jumping into my other, and last close friend, Colin. "Mate save me!" Colin dropped him on his butt.

"What are you talking about?"

"Its like one of those scary movies, have you ever seen mirror's?" We all nodded no. "Well its a movie about a guy getting haunted by demons in the mirrors at his job. On like his third night there he heard screaming and found himself in a ladies dressing room. He heard the screaming but no one was there, so the next night he brings a mirror to the dressing room, put right in front of the room he heard the screaming frim, and there she was. A burning woman reaching her arm trying to grab him. It almost scared me to death!" Finn always exagerrated when it came to situations like these. "Ahhhh its moving again." We all look up and we see the hand had turned into a arm.

"We should help her?" Steph whispered, scarred from what Finn told her.

"Her?" Steph hit me in the arm when I asked her that.

"Thats a girl arm, see not as fat as you men are, and not as hairy!" Stating the obvious. The figure moved again, and even this time Steph jumped up. The lady had her head poking out of the alley way, he hair was dark, but I was guessing that was because of blood. Her eye's were a clouded blue, like she didn't know where she is. "O...m...g... thats Rory Gilmore!" She shouted, which made Rory twitch.

"You sure?" I ask, which earns me another smack, but this time on my head.

"Never question a woman!"

"What women." I saw her hand raise for another hit. "Just kidding, Steph. How do you know its Rory?"

"I have never seen anyone with her eyes before, and i've seen a picture of her before." She said pulling out a newspaper. "Its an article about the Yale Daily News top reporter, and thats her. She lifted the photo an was shocked to see the beautiful womn there. He hair was brown, medium, she had sparkling blue eyes, and a very pouty lip, she was tall and very curvy.

"Wow, mate, she's is super hot!" Finn said as he came up behind us.

"Logan lets go." The girl I had wrapped in my arms said. I let go of her and step towards the girl on the ground. I walked towards her and pull off my jacket, this girl was showing all her glory, and she didn't deserve that.

"Shut up Finn." The group yells at him. We all look back to the girl on the floor, it looked like she had many cuts, a couple of black spots. The girl moved and turned to look straight at us. I could hear Finn screaming in the back round.

*Rory's POV*

I woke in the alley, and Brain was gone. He must have finished with me and left me to die here, but I was going to fight. I tried to stand up but I fell, so I crawled out of the alley. I saw a light turn on, then heard a scream. The voices came next, then a guy stood in the light and walked towards me. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around me. I moved my head to look at the guy who helped me, and he was in a shower of light. He had messy mlonde hair, and a melted chocolate eyes, he was on his knees looking at me.

"We need to help her." The man's voice said. I tried to move, tried to say something, to ask for help, but I couldn't. I didn't need to because he scooped me into his arms, and started walking. We walked all the way to the campus, then got in his car and drove to the hospital.

*2 hours later*

"Thank you." I said to him, but I didn't get an answer. I reach out my hand, which had an IV through it, and touched his head. He jumped away from my touch, like it was poison, and wiped his eyes.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. Don't be frightened." He said touching my arm, and grabbed my hand, linking his fingers through them.

"Thank you." I told him for a second time. He looked into my eye's, and he wouldn't stop, why in the world is he looking at me like that?

"Your welcome." He sqeezed my hand. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"No! I can't even look at myself, let alone talk about it." I shake my head. They had a mirror in the bathroom, but I couldn't look at my bruised face, or my battered body.

"Shh. Its okay, its okay." He petted my hair , and wiped the tears that had come down my eyes. "Everything is going to be ok." Everything will be ok if I had my saviour of the light.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gilmore Girls, I love the reveiws, thatnk you. This is my own story, I thought of it myself, I have not and will not plagerise.

Chapter 2: Don't Fall in Love with the Hero

I hate that donkey. His name is Logan and he is a cocky bastard, I don't know why he even bothered to save me. He had been at the hospital, visiting, since he brought me there, two days ago. We had fun, and he was a nice guy, but something about him disturbed me. I didn't figure out what it was until today, and it all started with a simple hello

*_Flashback*_

_ "Hey Logan." I said as he walked into the door, he was still hot, in fact hewas even hotter today then he was yesterday. He figeted, and he had a nervous twitch, which was making me nervous. "Logan, what is it?" He looked up and I saw his eye's were pitch black, not the warm comforting brown eyes I was used to. He walked over to my bed and lifted my hand, putting it into his. _

_ "The police, their here. "I dropped his hand, and pulled away. I wasn't ready to talk to them, I would never be. I shake my head, and the tears come, making me want to hide my face. I hate when I cry because I know somewhere out there a person was told they were dying, or someone knew someone who died. The point is that I have no reason to complian because someone always had it worse than I did. "Rory, everything is going to be ok." He pulls me into a hug, and thats when I decided I had to be strong. I had to suck up my tears and get it over with._

_ "Bring them in." He lets go of me and walks to the door, opens it up, and ushers them in. They were dressed like policemen, the navy blue shirts and pants, the guns hanging on their belts. I hated policemen, always acted like they were higher then the law because they were the law._

_ "Miss you are accusing a man of rape, do you really want to do that?" One poilice man, that looked like a fat beeves. I look at the other one and he looked like butt head. _

_ "Yes! She was raped even the doctors say so!" Logan yelled at them . He ran towards them, and he wanted to punch them, hurt them in any kind of way, but he knew if he touched a police man he would be arrested. _

_ "Yes?" And Logan backed off whenthe man asked._

_ "Yes!" I scream at them. "You think I would lie?"_

_ "Yes we do." He smiled a toothy grin. "Now lady tell us your story." And so I did. I didn't ask Logan to go because he deserved to know for saving me. I told them how he cut me, ripped off my clothes, and banged my head till I was unconscious. At the end of the story I noticed Logan had moved towards me, and was holding my hand. I looked at the police officer's and they looked like they wanted to laugh, you know the beevis and butthead laugh, I imagined them laughing like that. Logan noticed their faces too, and he started getting mad._

_ "Get out! Out!" Logan ushered them out the door, then closed, and locked it. He strolled towards me and pulled me into a hug._

_ "They are a donkeys butt, Rory!" He kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and I couldn't help it. He looked good, smell good, and felt good. He had been there for me in a time of need, he was a stranger but he helped me. He didn't know me at all, but here he was comforting me. I reached up a kissed him lightly on the lips. He pulled away quick and fast, but not before I felt the electrifying thrill of kissing him. His face showed pain, and disgust! He didn't enjoy my kiss, he was disgusted that I kissed him. He stepped towards the door and unlocked it. "I thought you were the kind of girl who didn't fall for a guy because he saved you!" And he left. I sunk down and cried myself to sleep. How dare he treat me that way? I was a nice person, I could have fun, and be fun, but he wouldn't give me a chance. If he was disqusted with me, then I am sick at the thought of kissing him again! That Jerk!_

_ *End Of Flashback*_

*Logan's POV*

Why did that kiss feel so good? I knew I started having feelings for her when she thanked me for saving her. I was never going to act on it because I thought I was in the friend zone, and I was fine with it. I wasn't admitting I had feeling anytime soon, I was still in denile. When she kissed me though, it was hard to ignore. I wanted to kiss her back and that scared me. I was a one women per night guy, no commitment allowed in that equation. I had to get away from her for awhile, go to a secluded place, where I could get drunk and get some girls. I needed to do what ever I could to get Rory off my mind. I pull out my cell phone and dial a familiar number.

"Ello?"

"Finn, option number five." I hang up, but I could here cheering in the back round.

*Rory's POV*

I hate him, he makes me feel for him, and he leaves. He is the butt of a donkey! Why did I fall for donkeys! Dean was great the first time around, but the second time around he was always jealous, mostly jealous of Jess. Dean accused me that I was in love with Jess, and I always responded 'your crazy. When Dean left me though, I started dating Jess.

Jess was my first bad boy, and my last I hope, he always promised he would call, or meet me. Those promises were made but only some was kept. He was hot and so I stayed with him, but he treated me like crap. When he found out he wasn't graduating, he was upset. That night was a party for some guy, but Hep Alien was playing. Hep Alien was the band my best friend, Lane Kim, was a part of, she was the drummer. Lane expected me to be there, and I showed up with Jess. Jess blew up at me, and went up the stair, and stupid me followed him. There he tried to seduce me, and I ran downstairs, crying. When Jess came down, he was punched in the face by my first boyfriend Dean. After the party was broken up by the police because of the fight, Jess told me on a bus that he wasn't graduating. I had school, so I had to go, since I was the valedictorian, and left the bus. I never saw Jess again, he left that day and never returned, and I broke up with him over the phone on my graduation day.

Now there was Logan, the hot rich dreamy guy, who was also my hero. I had never had a hero boyfriend, Dean was the good guy, and Jess the bad guy. I guess the Hero was coming soon, but I never saw Logan as that kind of guy, but he was. He made me feel for him, yearn for him, and he left as soon as I kissed him. What made me fall for the wrong guys. The guy's who always ended up hurting me. For now on I am swearing off guys, no more guys for Rory Gilmore. I guess I will be a crazy cat lady, and die alone, and I will be happy for it.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Gilmore Girl. Love the reviews, keep them coming.

Chapter 3: Operation 5

*Logan's POV*

We had just gotten to the bar for operation 5, which consisted of so many girls that I would forget the girl I had fallen for. We came up with this plan because we never wanted to settle down with another person. We didn't have to grow up yet so why try to, and Rory was a perfect example. She was trying to make me settle down and I couldn't let that happen. I was a player and I had to live that life for as long as I could. Rory was the person who could make you love her, but I don't want to love yet.

"Finn!" I yelled running towards our group. They we are sitting around a table, waiting for me, and there sitting in my original seat was a very hot blonde. I went to them and lifted the blonde off the chair, placing her in my lap. This made her giggle and start kissing my neck. Stage five was when Finn would find a girl for me who didn't need a name, just a screw. Finn found one very fast, but I wasn't complaining. I pulled her away from my neck and started kissing her on the lips.

An hour had passed by and we were still making out, I lift my head up and noticed that all my friends were also making out with someone. I stood the blonde up and we left the pub, and soon we were in my bedroom. Her shirt and pants were already off, and so were mine, but there was something the matter. I wasn't turned on to do my thing, and I sat up rubbing my eyes. What was wrong with me? This has never happened to me before, and I was freaking out. I turned to look at the girl who was already dressed again; she came and kissed me on the lips.

"It happens to everyone once in awhile." And walked out, leaving me very confused. It had to be Rory; I was to far gone for operation 5. I stood up getting dressed, heading to the hospital.

When I got to her room I opened the door and saw her sleeping. I closed the door when I stepped in, and went to the chair next to her bed. The last time I was here those cops got me mad, that was the reason she kissed me. The only reason she kissed me was because I saved her life, she felt gratitude towards me, no real feelings. Why did I have to care for this girl? Why couldn't I find someone else? I always pictured myself with a blonde, not a brunette. Rory moaned in her sleep and turned around, but not before I heard my name on her lips. That did not help me! Knowing she was dreaming of me was driving me insane. I sit back in the chair and fall asleep.

I was awakened by a pair of arms shaking me, yelling my name, and I awoke to find Rory in front of me. She had a look of concern on her face that made her look innocent.

"What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms, showing she was mad. I stand up and pull her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Rory."

"Why did you come here?"

"To say sorry, Rory, it was rude to run out like that." Her face softened at my words, I badly wanted to pull her in and give her a kiss.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have kissed you. I know you're disgusted with me, and it was really brave to come here and say sorry, but you needn't have come. I really hope you can forgive me, I was stupid. I was fallen for you and I knew you didn't feel-"she died on a gasp when my lips touched her. It was mind blowing, and I never wanted it to end, but it did. It ended way too soon because she pulled back. I tried to pull her back but she just pushed my hands away. "What are you doing? You ran away yesterday after I kissed you, why shouldn't I?" Why shouldn't she? I ran and didn't come back until she was sleeping.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, I just wanted to kiss you." I said letting my worries fall away, if she didn't like me that was fine.

"I wanted to kiss you to." She said pulling me to her and kissing me. "But I would want to be your girlfriend, not a play thing."

"Well I don't do girlfriends." I sigh running my hand through my hair. "Maybe we could just date?"

"You mean you date me, and only me." She stopped and looked at me, and I nod my head. "Until we find out if this is more?"

"Yes." I said, and then I found her jumping in my arms, kissing me. I couldn't let this go wrong, even if it meant one date.


End file.
